


Caput mortuum

by lanternstar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Not Beta Read, Time Travel Fix-It, bad grammar probably, buck up your seat belt you are in for the long haul, hahahaha beyotch, mention of unnamed siblings and parents of Glenn, result of crying nonstop after 701, slow progress, this fic is written by non-native English speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternstar/pseuds/lanternstar
Summary: "I'll find you."
Then he found himself standing by the waiter station; waiting for his co-worker to fix up the order he supposed to deliver, while he clutched today's newspaper which headlines shows a graphic charts of some kind of epidemic spread trough out the nation.
As if time itself slow down, people taking their time to move, white noise blazing in his ears, he realized where he is. Then his surrounding explodes with life.
But only one thoughts registered in his mind on that moment: 
He'll find her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read the tags? I will assume that you've been warned, so here you go:

"I'll find you."

Then he found himself standing by the waiter station; waiting for his co-worker to fix up the order he supposed to deliver, while he clutched today's newspaper which headlines shows a graphic charts of some kind of epidemic spread trough out the nation and the insane increasing amount of hospital patient that got diagnosed with it.

As if time itself slow down, people taking their time to move, white noise blazing in his ears almost made him went deaf, he realized where he is. Then his surrounding explodes with life.

It was spring of 2010, where _Instagram_ just blew up, _Dragon Age_ just have it's _Awakening_ expansion, he just bought a copy of _Heavy Rain_ , and his bills due today.

But only one thoughts registered in his mind on that moment:

He'll find her.

* * *

 

He's chuckling to himself when he thoughts of somebody he has not yet meet, and think that he now understood why _it feels good_ riding on a motorbike.

He used to loathe the experience. Because it's Atlanta. And Atlanta weather is not the best.

But now, he just... accepted it, somehow.

He almost told his employer he's done with his job, but his rational side, I'm-not-in-the-Apocalypse-yet mind stopped himself. One order, then he would go home. Plan things out. Make a fucking note. Do whatever he wants.

Only one order, then he's done for the day. (The Naive Glenn in his mind screaming "It's still 1 PM!!!")

He doesn't even care about the (racist) treatment he got when he reached his latest delivery destination. He doesn't even care that he got no tip (though, later, when the world around him slow down as his adrenaline wears out, he will muse about this and he definitely will mumble "asshole" out loud)

He does not, for a second, wondering why he was given a second try (he must have been very, very lucky) at a life that feels like a _Battle Royale manga_ rip-off with hungry-for-living walking corpse.

But he does think of what would he do now, having the knowledge of what future holds.

Glenn took a turn.

The intense heat of Atlanta was something he already used to, but the fresh air, no weird odor everytime he inhales, he needs to enjoy that. He needs to enjoy these time, where no one going to reach him and starts eating his brain out.

He feels like he had take almost everything for granted.

His mind filled with flash-future (as he dubbed it just now) of things that happened, or will happen. He thoughts of her. Everytime. And, he would think of their baby. Hershel Gyeong-wan Greene-Rhee or Elizabeth "Beth" Soo-ah Greene-Rhee.

His lungs almost gave out, he almost hyperventilates and he pull up his motorbike to the sideway.

_Do not_ , Glenn chastising himself for the sake of his own sanity, _think of their baby_.

* * *

 

He reached his studio-sized apartment by climbing the stairways two step at a time, his knuckles whiten after gripping the handles too strong. The short-tempered part of him slammed the front door shut, threw the backpack on the couch, flipped his baseball cap around and started to breath.

Glenn know he's still full of adrenaline. And when he's full of adrenaline he wouldn't think straight.

He took a seat beside his backpack and calmed himself down, searching his body for whatever things he would lost in the future. Some pennies and small-noted cash in his front pocket. His wallet and iPhone.

______________

**엄마**

감사합니다

______________

Glenn smiled.

He should call his mom one last time and at least tell his dad he actually loves him. And do what his mom told him to (he scanned his inbox thoroughly to remember what is happening in his life at _that_ exact _time_ ) "Yeah, you guys are pretty cute in those tuxes. Congrats." The man in baseball cap admitted to himself, looking at a picture of two small girls and one young woman in his phone gallery with misty eyes.

It's like he's already in a different world.

He can not bear the thought of losing them, but at least he knew they are too far away to reach now.

Even if he has the money to fly himself back to Michigan.

He already found his new family, the weird mix of people with different and contrast personalities he would come to love, and he would make sure they can have a Sunday dinner together.

Glenn would have to kill _somebody_ first, though.


End file.
